


平成草子

by seien9095



Category: Hey Say JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seien9095/pseuds/seien9095
Summary: 本系列内容全部瞎写，原梗均来自日本童话及民间故事CP预警：岛凉、薮光、慧贵友情向、高圭知大三角全到可以讲给三岁小朋友听的全年龄向





	平成草子

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列内容全部瞎写，原梗均来自日本童话及民间故事
> 
> CP预警：岛凉、薮光、慧贵友情向、高圭知大三角
> 
> 全到可以讲给三岁小朋友听的全年龄向

这是很久以前的事了。

竹林的东边有一座府邸，住着一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人。每一天他都会穿过竹林，去山中深处的神社中聆听神明的话语。他是侍奉山神的人。

一个月一次，他独自到集市上去采买物品。马上就是新年了。竹叶上积了厚厚的雪。年轻人做过年末的扫除，在门口摆好了松枝。“我还需要一些糯米来做年糕，”年轻人说，“否则就无法完成供奉神明的镜饼了。”他穿上厚厚的衣服，戴着斗笠和蓑衣下山来到集市上，买了糯米和茶叶。“啊，”年轻人高兴地说，“这么多的糯米，做完镜饼我还可以做一份年糕汤呢。”他提着包裹回家，走到山下的时候，在小路边看见一个蜷缩在树下的人，头顶着一只巨大的黑碗，旁边有一群孩子在朝他扔石块。

“看这个奇怪的家伙！”“顶着那样一只奇怪的碗，谁也看不清他的样子，一定是个丑八怪！””满脸都是碗的黑影，居然起了个名字叫光！“孩子们嘲笑着，捡起更多的石块向他扔过去。”我们去把碗砸碎，看看里面到底装着什么！“

“这样可不行啊。”年轻人说，”你们这样胡闹，会有蜘蛛悄悄地在你耳朵里结网，就听不见花开的声音了。“可是孩子们不理他，继续叫嚷着。”连地藏菩萨都要生气了啊。“年轻人说。忽然，有个孩子在雪上滑了一跤，脑袋埋进了雪里，别的孩子转向他大笑起来。那个孩子爬起来，满脸通红，飞快地逃走了。”哎呀！“另一个孩子又叫起来，原来是树枝上的雪积得太多，落了他满头满脸。别的孩子拍着手嘲笑他。那个孩子生气了，抓起一把雪朝旁边的孩子扔过去，”叫你们看看我的厉害！“他说。他打中了两个孩子，那两个孩子也生气了，抓起雪扔中了他的肚子，很快，孩子们自己打起雪仗来，再也没有人去理会树下那个头顶黑碗的人了。年轻人走过去，把自己的蓑衣披到他身上，把他扶起来。

“你有蓑衣，我有斗笠，这样我们就都不怕下雪啦。”他说，“那么，你要到哪里去呢？”

“我没有地方可以去。”头顶黑碗的人回答，他的声音意外的年轻，“我是流浪到这里来的。”

“那么，就请你到我的家里来吧。”年轻的神官说，“马上就是新年，我正愁一个人没办法打年糕呢，能请你来帮忙吗？我会给你做年糕汤，用鲷鱼和昆布熬出的汤底，还有金平糖和新年的荞麦面。”

“好。”头顶黑碗的年轻人说，他尽力站直了身子，“我叫光。”

“我就住在竹林的东边，”年轻人说，“叫我薮就可以了。”

他们一起回到竹林边的宅子里。过完新年又下了一场大雪，年轻的神官每天都去神社。他回来时看见头顶黑碗的年轻人坐在火边，正用一块布仔细擦拭一柄乐琵琶。

“哎呀，”薮说，“你原来是歌舞伎艺团的乐人吗？”

年轻人没有回答，他开始演奏一首轻快的曲子，像雪从竹叶上簌簌落下时一样清冽，薮坐在一边静静地听着。

小正月也过完了，薮把摆在门口的松枝拿出去烧掉，就着轻烟恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬送走年神。头顶黑碗的年轻人又在演奏乐琵琶了，他弹过很多曲子，却从没开口唱过一句词。“光，”薮说，“为什么要顶着这只黑碗呢。”

琵琶铮铮响了两声。“因为没有人爱我，”头顶黑碗的年轻人说，“不会有人在意我的相貌，也就不必让人们知晓。”

年轻的神官面上浮现出悲伤的神色，雪花落满了他的头发，他踏过庭前的雪，来到头顶黑碗的年轻人身边，低下头看着他。

“骗你的，”头顶黑碗的年轻人说，“其实是因为我秃顶了，才用它把脑袋遮住。”

说完，他又开始演奏一首新的曲子。他的脸罩在黑碗的阴影里。

最后一场雪下完已经是初午祭。年轻的神官被邀请去参加南边的祭礼，回来时桃花已经鼓了花苞。头顶黑碗的年轻人抱着乐琵琶，坐在廊下等他。“我该离开了，”他说，“雪已经化了，我会去继续流浪了。”

“请不要现在离开，”薮苦苦地挽留他，“雪已经化了，可是春天没有来，花还没有开，路边还是荒芜的枯草。请至少留到春分之日再动身吧。”

头顶黑碗的年轻人同意了，于是他们一起进屋去，薮带回来一方绣着青蛙的手帕送给他。

春笋露了尖。头顶黑碗的年轻人收拾好行李，向神官辞行。他演奏了一支有点俏皮的曲子，曲调像春天柳树梢头的黄莺一样活泼婉转。年轻的神官像之前每一天一样，坐在旁边静静地听着。

曲子快要奏完的时候，头顶黑碗的年轻人突然停下了。

“对不起，”他说，“我想把这支曲子送给你，可是我没有办法奏出结尾。”

“没有关系的，”薮说，“我很喜欢。”他起身接过光怀里的乐琵琶。“你想去看看这座山的神社吗？”他问。他一只手牵着光，一只手抱着琵琶，两个人一起穿过竹林。新生的竹叶像碧绿的口哨，刚成形的细竹是风中摇曳的短笛。神官带着头顶黑碗的年轻人来到鸟居下，面前是长长的石梯。

“光，”年轻的神官说，“我爱你。你愿意和我一起过每一年的新年吗？“

“可是我顶着一只奇怪的黑碗，”光说，”而且我还秃顶。”

“没有关系，”薮温柔地回答，“我不在乎。”他取出自己怀里的佩玉，挂在光的脖子上，两人一起参拜了神社。他们回到家中，取来杯子，行过三三九度的酒礼。

随后，黑碗裂开了，发出巨大的响声，在地上摔成一片一片的。顿时，山茶、芍药、菖蒲全都欢笑一样在他们身边绽放。光站在原地，不知所措地举手摸了摸自己的眉毛，他略微羞涩地对薮微笑着，露出可爱的虎牙。他的头发是粉色的，毛茸茸的像雏鸟的羽毛。

“你的眼睛真美，”年轻的神官望着他的爱人，“它的光芒胜过我见过的任何一颗星星。”

风里有醉人的暖意。紫藤花开过了。 立春之后第八十八日，渐渐有了些夏天的迹象。

山中来了一位衣着华贵的少年。他的马车停在山下，少年贵族带着侍童上山游玩。苍翠欲滴的竹子散发着草木的香气。他们在竹林边驻足，年轻的贵族感叹道：“多么美的颜色啊。”

神官从他们身边路过，刚巧听见了这句话，他和颜悦色地对贵族行礼，邀请他：“要到山神大人的神社去参拜吗？”

“不胜惶恐。”贵族回答道。于是神官为他引路，带他们穿过竹林。远远地就能看见神社的鸟居。这时，路边一株发光的竹子引起了他们的注意。

“嗯？”他们停下脚步，贵族伸手，摩挲着竹子发光的茎节。

竹子从发光的部分断开了，里面躺着一个婴孩。

“哎呀，”贵族说，“多漂亮的孩子啊，他和我一定是有缘的牵连。让我带他回去，好好抚养他长大。”

可是神官不这么认为。“他是在神社外出现的，”神官说，“他是山神的孩子，你不应该带走他。”

贵族摇摇头，“不，”他坚持说，“他的缘不在于山神，而在于我。山神不会阻挠我的举动。我会带他回到都城，像爱自己的弟弟一样爱他。”

神官叹了一口气。“那就悉听尊便吧，”他说，“如果山神不愿意的话，你是无论如何也没法带他下山的。

然而什么事情也没有发生。年轻的贵族抱着婴孩回到了都城。他为这个孩子购置了一所宅院，为他准备最柔软的衣服，最鲜美的佳肴。孩子每一天都在长大，不过三个月的光景，就看起来像是和贵族一样的年岁，成了大人样子了。

而他的身高却比贵族矮了许多，连女子的衣裳都十分合身。他有些闷闷不乐地坐在窗边。有他在的地方，即使夜晚也洒满了皎洁的清辉。贵族取来一枝荻花插在他的发间，“不要在意，”贵族安慰他说，”我知道你是谁。“

“可是我真的希望自己能再高一点儿。”他转过身来仰着脸望向贵族，“像现在这样，放得高一点的东西便取不到了，实在是麻烦得很。”

“如果只是因为取物不便，大可不必在意，”贵族回答，“我会按照你的身材定制一批新的书案柜椅，即使是放在最高处的东西，你也只需伸手便能轻而易举地拿到。我会替你取得任何你想要的。”

那少年感到一丝难为情，“你喜欢叫我やま，”他说，“而我既不像山一样雄伟，也不像山一样高大。”

“可是，”贵族探身取过他手里的扇子，温和而矜持地说，“我并非企盼你像山一样雄伟，也不希望你像山一样高大。我之所以这样称呼你，只是因为你现身的那片山林烂漫苍翠，而你比它还要美。”

他挽起少年的手，带他去看亭边的桔梗。少年称他为“裕君”。裕君是天皇的第二个皇子。

他们在一起度过了平安悠逸的三年。

七夕的夜晚，他们在庭院饮酒。贵族在席边睡着了，少年站在竹下看众人的笺册。他认出贵族的字迹，在轻薄的和纸上写着一首短歌：

林间望云浣日，有涛声。

“原来如此，”少年悲哀地想，“他虽然喜欢山林，但终究还是向往大海。原来如此。”

然而他什么也没说，只是默默地把自己那一张彩笺系在了竹叶背面。

蝉的声音开始变得喧闹。这一年夏天，少年总是一个人坐在窗边，望着月亮叹气。贵族感到不安，问道：“怎么了，为何如此心事重重呢？”

而少年只回答：“不，什么事也没有。”

都城外的枫叶也变红了。到了中秋，贵族和少年一起在廊下赏月。月亮浙渐升高，庭前被照得如同白昼，湖边的山石在月光下像玉一样莹润光泽，微风轻轻卷过他们的衣袖。

“多么美妙的月色啊。”贵族说。

“多么美妙的月色啊。”少年回答。

月亮周围浮起了白云。 随即，不知从什么地方传来了缥缈的乐声。月亮里出现了影子。一大群人驾着车，从天而降。庭院里的人们都呆愣在原地。贵族诧异地发现自己的身体不能动弹了。

“我不得不离开了。”少年来到他身边，向他行礼。

“承蒙你的厚爱。”

“今后月光皎洁的晚上，还请记起我来。”

说完，他换上月宫的衣着，乘上月宫的车，冉冉升上了天空。月宫的音乐也渐渐地远去了。

月亮更加明亮了。

年轻的贵族回到了山中的神社。他急匆匆地穿过竹林，神官已经在鸟居下等他。

“他是能从这里离开的孩子，”神官微微躬身行礼，“山神大人也无能为力。” 

“请您到别处去找找吧，”神官说，“相传海上有一座蓬莱岛，岛上住着仙人，或许他们会有办法帮您。”

贵族骑马离开了。薮回到家中，他的爱人正在写一首秋天的曲谱。“咚咚”，他们听见敲门的声音。

“是谁呀？”薮问道。

“是我，住在竹林西边的有冈，”外面的人回答，“你们家有多余的水缸吗？”

“原来是桃太郎呀，”光说，“有的，你要借去做什么呢？”

他放下笔和琵琶，起身打开门。门外站着一个脸圆圆眼睛圆圆的男孩子，他举手挠挠耳朵，“有点小用处，”他说，“可以借给我吗？”

“当然可以，”薮回答，“就在旁边的仓房里，我带你去拿吧。不过很重哦，要我帮你一起抬回去吗？”

有冈又挠挠耳朵。“谢谢，可是不必啦，”他回答，“桃太郎的话，这点力气还是有的。”

有冈把水缸搬回家，往缸里放了一片荷叶，瞬间缸里就装满了水。荷叶下面探出一个圆圆的脑袋，满足地舒了一口气。

“喂，河童，”有冈说，“你不是自己能变出水嘛。”

“可是没有容器的话水会全部流走的，”河童说，“而且我是有名字的河童，我叫伊野尾慧。”

有冈扒在缸边伸手去掀他头顶的荷叶。“我一直很好奇，”他说，“你们河童戴着荷叶是不是因为秃顶。”

伊野尾慧伸手捂住了自己的荷叶和刘海，“我们不秃顶！”他辩白道，“我只是发际线有一点高！”

“那就给我看看嘛！”有冈半个身子都悬在缸里，伸着手去够伊野尾慧的脑袋，“咦，你听，外面是不是有猫叫？”

背后传来了挠门的声音，伴随着一声可怜兮兮的“喵呜——”

有冈从缸上面爬下来，走过去打开门。门外跳进来一只黑白花纹的猫咪，三步两步蹿过他身边，稳稳蹲坐在河童的荷叶上。

“介绍一下，”河童说，“这是我的宠物，咪酱。”

第二天又来了一只橘色花纹的猫咪，胖嘟嘟的像一只大蒲团。“介绍一下，”河童说，“这是我的宠物，喵酱。”

第三天，第四天，每一天都有一只猫咪来敲有冈家的门。第二十七天早上，有冈从睡梦中醒来，发现他的肚子上躺了两只半大不小的灰猫，枕头上盘着一只花猫，被子里还藏着四只喵喵叫的奶猫。他爬起来，发现家里所有的架子和软垫上都窝着猫咪。

一只蓝金异瞳的猫咪跳进他怀里，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。四只白爪子的黑猫在扒拉他的裤腿，身形灵巧的暹罗猫优雅地从房梁上走过。空气里全是猫毛，有冈打了个大大的喷嚏。

“起来！”他冲到缸边噼里啪啦地拍河童的脑袋，“你的猫！”

河童的脸从水里出现。“怎么，”他睡眼惺忪地说，“它们看起来都很喜欢你啊。”

“太多了！”有冈对着他的耳朵大喊，“我的小屋子挤不下这么多猫，你以前都是怎么养他们的！”

“噢，我在南边有一座岛”河童回答，“岛上有一座庭院。大家都觉得那儿的气候很不错。后来被恶鬼抢走了，我们没有地方住，只好到北边来。”

有冈低头抱走一只正在咬竹筐的三色猫，又躲开一只企图从柜子上跳到他脑袋上的白猫。“收拾东西，”他斩钉截铁地说，“我们去从恶鬼手里把你的岛抢回来，你和你的猫不能挤在这么小的房间里，你们得回大宅子里住。”

“额，好吧，”河童回答，“或许我们可以先去一趟东海，请我的朋友帮忙一起去对付恶鬼。”

“首先，”桃太郎回答，“得先找一个能定时来这里帮我们喂猫的人。我会去竹林东边问问，光害怕猫，倒是薮说不定可以。然后我们还得准备旅途中的食物。太多麻烦事情了，我真后悔为什么要在路上给你浇那一杯水。”

“因为你是善良勇敢的桃太郎啊，”河童懒洋洋地说，“你不会放着一个焦渴干瘪的河童不管的。”

他从有冈肩膀后面抓过一只白肚皮的小猫放在自己的荷叶上，小猫舔舔爪子，“喵呜”叫了一声。“不用再找人喂它们的，”河童说，“它们很聪明，会自己照顾自己。”

他们过了半个月才动身。有冈请山下最好的制衣匠人替他们做了赶路的轻便衣服。“他和你一样腿短，”河童变成一片小小的荷叶藏在有冈的头发里，“那只金色皮毛的猫是他的吗？四脚朝天抱着黑白相间的球在玩的那一只，眼睛真大。那猫挺黏他的为什么他反倒看上去很嫌弃他的猫啊？哈哈哈这是什么为什么你的衣服上有这么多P股？”

“我替你做了宽松款式的，这样比较舒适，”红发的制衣匠人说，“并且加上了很多桃子的图案。你是从桃子中出生的，希望你即使在旅途中也能觉得像在桃子里一样安全。”

他拨了拨耳朵上三角形的耳饰，眼睛一转，看见满地打滚的猫咪，和蔼可亲的笑容立刻消失了。“失陪一下，”他说，“处理一点私事。”说完拎起猫咪的后颈，无视了对方尘土飞扬的挣扎，径直去了隔间。

“祝你旅途顺利。”伴随着猫咪喵喵喵的鬼哭狼嚎，他的声音从屏风背后传来。

“原来你真的是因为从桃子里出生所以才叫桃太郎，”回去的路上，河童惊讶道，“我一直以为是因为你有和桃子一模一样圆圆的小肚子。”

“闭嘴吧蘑菇脑袋。”有冈回答。

他们沿着河道顺流而下，抵达了大海。在海上航行了一天一夜之后，他们来到一个小岛。有人手持鱼竿坐在海边的礁石上。 

“喂，高木，”河童喊道，“要去南方的海边看看吗？”

那人转过脸来，原来是一位白胡子白头发的老人。有冈向他解释了事情的原委。高木听完摇摇头，说：“我就不去了。”他捋捋胡子，收起鱼竿往回走。“现在的我去了也不知道能帮上什么忙，”他说，“不如，我给你们找个别的伙伴吧，有纸笔吗？”

“我以为你要帮我们给你的朋友写信。”三人待在高木的茅屋里，伊野尾河童看着纸说。

“比信更有用，”高木自豪地回答，“我给你们画了只狗。”

“它看着像狐狸。”有冈说。

“狗和狐狸不都是长鼻子嘛，”高木回答，“记得按时喂它，它喜欢饭团。”

有冈把画纸卷起来收好。“好吧，希望它不会和你的猫打架。”他看着伊野尾说。

河童和桃太郎带着丑狗，吵吵嚷嚷地去降伏恶鬼了。高木换了一根鱼竿，又来到礁石上，坐下望着大海发呆。

远远地，他看见又有一艘船停在了海滩上。船舱里走出来一个脸色苍白的年轻人，衣着华贵。他跌跌撞撞地走到礁石边，帽子叫海水打湿了，狼狈地贴在头上。

“请问，”年轻人说，“这里是蓬莱吗？”

“这里可不是蓬莱，”高木回答，“这座不起眼的普通小岛叫做浦。”

“那或许，您是仙人吗？”年轻人继续问道，“我出海就是为了寻求仙人的帮助。”

“我和这浦岛一样，也只是一个普通人罢了。”高木回答，“你为什么要寻找仙人的帮助呢？“

“这件事情说来话长，”年轻人说，“我是天皇的第二位皇子。”他的眼睛里流露出哀伤的神色，开始叙述自己的故事。“我翻遍了神社的典籍，”他说，“知道了用蜃壳烧成的灰涂满车轮，红珊瑚镶嵌车壁，马车就能升上天空，在云朵中行走。然而没有人见过蜃，只有仙人才知道它们在哪里，而我一定要到月亮上去。”

高木听了他的话，低头不语。过了一会儿，他从怀里掏出一只五寸大的小匣子，递给年轻的贵族。“拿着它吧，”他说，“这是用蜃壳做的匣子，镶着红珊瑚的小锁。拿着它，到月亮上去吧。”

年轻人又惊又喜。“您果然不是普通人，”他说，“您一定就是仙人了。”

“要说不普通的，就只有这只匣子了，”高木回答，“它是龙宫的东西，而我，的的确确只是个普通人罢了。”

“那您是怎么得到它的呢？”年轻人问。

“那也是很久以前的事了，”高木说，“那时候，我的头发还没有白呢。“

“很久以前，对你们来说是很久以前，对我来说，却是像昨天那么近的时候发生的事情。那时候，我可一根白发也没有啊。

常有人在海滩上恶作剧，趁海龟睡熟了就把它们翻个面儿。 那天我捕鱼回来，在海滩上看见了一只仰面朝天的海龟。它似乎已经在烈日下挣扎许久，手掌上干得裂出口子，却无论如何也翻不过去。我觉得可怜，帮它翻了个身，又送它回了大海。

过了几天，我正在海上打鱼的时候，来了一个少年。

他从海水里钻出来，立在浪花上同我说话。他说他姓冈本，是东海龙宫的外务官，前几日蒙我搭救，今日特来报恩的。这时我才知道原来前几日碰见的并不是普通的海龟。

冈本已经禀明了宫主，要请我去龙宫游玩。我天天在海面上飘荡，自然也万分好奇海底的情境，便如他所说，乘在他的背上。他变成了海龟的样子，带我钻入海水，来到龙宫。我从未想过会看见这样的景象，海底的世界如梦境一般，细沙里泛着细碎的金光，五颜六色的珊瑚之间，鱼儿在游来游去，茶壶一样大的海花艳丽地开放着。珊瑚林的中间那座雄伟奇特的建筑就是龙宫了，穿着银色铠甲的海马在宫门列队迎接来客。龙宫富丽堂皇，连台阶都是珍珠做的。

龙宫的小宫主与冈本是至交好友。他感谢我的举动，用龙宫最好的歌舞，最新奇的食物来款待我，让我在宫中尽情游赏。

而我自从在宴席上见过小宫主后，每一天都失魂落魄。他是多么可爱啊，像是睡在蚌壳中间的小人儿，让人只想护在怀里。我在龙宫住下了。每一天，我都会讲关于陆地和海面的事情给他听。他觉得有意思。就像凡人不能随便到海底去一样，他也不能随便到海面上去。可是每当我邀请他，去看一看海面上初升的旭日、或是海边成群结队的海鸥的时候，他都会拒绝我。

‘我听雄也说一说就足够了。’他总是这样回答。

于是我枯神竭力地回想，希望我说的事情足够有趣，终有一天能打动他，和我一起去海上的世界。但是小宫主没有，他是那么可爱的人，他能发现我的沮丧，而他自己即使伤透了心也不会让人察觉。

我决定我只是个普通人，讲出来能让人觉得有趣的事情也是寥寥无几。小宫主不愿和我一起去看看海滩，而我也不愿在龙宫久住。我对冈本说我思念父母与朋友，希望能返回故乡。我希望冈本能替我禀明小宫主，却偏偏不敢自己去告诉他。

‘这是知念让我转交给你的，’冈本说，‘他说既然你决定要离开，那他就无法继续替你保管了。’

他和小宫主的关系非常好。龙宫里只有他可以直呼小宫主的名字。而我却只是等在宫外。

‘这是蜃壳做的匣子，’他说，‘镶着红珊瑚的小锁。知念让我转告你，请好好地保管它，里面保存着非常重要的东西。’

之后，就像来时一样，他变成了海龟，送我回到了家乡。”

“可是这岛上似乎只有您一个人居住。”年轻人说，“您的家人朋友呢。”

“这么一座小岛，怎么会是我的家乡呢，”老人笑了，“我是后来才到浦岛来的，他们不在这儿。”

年轻人摇摇手里的匣子，“把匣子给我的话，这里面的东西怎么办，”他问，“小宫主说的‘非常重要’的东西呢？”

“哦，”老人淡然地说，“匣子里面已经是空的了。”

“你拿去吧，”老人转过头，望着海面，“拿着它，到月亮上去吧。”

年轻人深深鞠了一躬。听完老人的奇遇，他望着大海，不禁感叹道：“有机会的话，真希望还能到龙宫去一次呢。”

海浪拍打着礁石。白头发白胡子的老人低低叹息一声，自言自语一般地说道：

“我也是。”

一切的准备都完成了。八月十五的晚上，年轻的贵族用蜃壳烧成的灰涂满车轮，红珊瑚镶嵌车壁。月亮渐渐升高，马车缓缓升上了天空。

他驾着马车，在云朵中行走，直直向着月亮的方向前进。忽然，一条大河挡住了去路，河里全是流动的星星。年轻的贵族停在了河边，他看不远处有一幢小房子，窗户小小的，不停地有星星从窗户里洒落。

“或许这屋子的主人会有办法。”贵族想。他踏着云朵来到小房子的门前。房门敞开着，桌子旁边坐着一位天女，她的脚下堆满了色彩斑斓的石头，天女捡起一颗，用手里的工具打磨一阵，便随手扔出窗外。然后又继续去找下一颗。

“请问，”年轻的贵族说，“有什么办法能到河的对岸去吗？”

天女抬起了头。“你是谁？”她惊奇地问道，“你为什么想渡过星河？”

“我要到月亮上去。”贵族回答。他告诉了天女自己的身份原委，又不免好奇道，“这河里的每一颗星星，都是经你打磨而成的吗？”

天女冷哼了一声。“没错，”她回答，“我每一天什么别的事也不能做，只有打磨这些石头。星河里的星星过了一定的时候会变成普通的石头，白鸟会把普通的石头挑出去，又叼回新的能成为星星的石头给我。而我每天什么也不做，只能在这间屋子里打磨石头。”

“难道连出门看一看银河也不可以吗？”贵族问。

“噢，我可不想看。”天女回答，“你知道出现在黎明和黄昏的云霞吗，那是天女织出的锦霞。伴随着朝晖和落日，变幻出各种美妙的色彩。我喜欢它们。我一直想做那个。”她无精打采地踢开一块石头，“而不是在这里，按照天界的标准给这些石头们找一个适合的形状。我不喜欢这个，我也干得糟透了。”

“或许你可以在休息的时候，出门去看一看晚霞。”贵族建议道。

“我不可以，”天女捏起一块石头，叹了一口气，“每天都有新的星星被挑走，我得不停地工作才能勉强补上星河的空缺。”她翻翻拣拣，找出两颗石头放在贵族手里，“拿着，”她说，“谢谢你和我说话。”

她把新的打磨好的星星掷出窗外。“这两颗的形状已经接近标准了，”她说，“把他们放在衣袖里。其他的星星会以为你也是同类，你就不会坠下星河，而能平安地从上面走过去。现在走吧，我得继续工作了。”

年轻的贵族向她道谢。他把两块石头分别放在左右的衣袖里，平安地过了河。马车留在星河边，他步行朝着月亮走去。这时云雾弥漫，他来到了一个岔路口，月亮也看不见了。

“我需要请人指路。”贵族想。他看见岔路不远处有一座小房子，和河边的那幢长得一模一样，窗户却大大的，从一边的窗户里正飞出长长的一卷绸缎。他来到门前，房门紧紧关着。贵族敲了敲门。“请进。”一个声音说。

他打开门走进去。织布机前坐着另一位天女，她玉一样的手指在丝线上翻飞，缤纷华丽的织锦从她手中流出。“你是谁？”她转过头，惊奇地问道，“你怎么会来这里？”

“我要到月亮上去。”贵族回答。他把事情的原委也一五一十地告诉了这一位天女。“其实，”，天女十分犹豫地开口，“我也不知道你该往哪边走。”她说，“外面那两条路，一条通向太阳，一条通向月亮。清晨的朝霞和傍晚的夕云是不同的，织出来的锦霞会各自飞往太阳和月亮的方向。可是我从没有往外面看过，我不知道它们都选择了哪一条路。”

“那么美丽的云霞，您难道从来没有往天空中看一眼吗？”贵族说。

“没什么好看的，”天女回答，“每一天都有日出月落，我得不停地工作才能有足够的彩霞装点天空。我来到这里，是因为我能造就云霞之间最细微的差别。当空荡荡的天空终于被云霞填满时我会高兴，但也仅此而已。比起云霞，我更喜欢星星，该怎样找到适合成为星星的石头，又该怎样确定一颗星星的形状呢。我想知道这个，然而我在这里什么事也不做，仅仅因为擅长而不停歇地织锦。”

贵族从衣袖里掏出那两块石头递给她。“这是能够成为星星的石头，”他说，“它们也会喜欢你的。”

天女接过石头，掩面哭起来。她从织好的彩锦上撕下一块，递给贵族。“拿着它，”她说，“这是晚霞。把它系在腰间，它会带着你找到月亮的方向。现在走吧，我得继续工作了。”

贵族向她道谢。他把彩锦系在腰间，继续上路了。他的步子变得更加轻快，轻飘飘的仿佛御风而行。月亮在他面前出现了。一轮巨大的圆盘一样的月亮，像寺院里载着秋色山景的圆形拱门。他快步上前，迎向那清冷的光辉。

他终于来到了月亮上面。

然而这里什么都没有，一切都白亮亮的。贵族走了很久，看见一座小宅园。他走进去，庭院中间栽了一棵桂花树，树下站着一位天女。

“你是谁？”她惊奇地问道，“你怎么到这里来的？”

“我来找我的やま，”贵族回答。他把他们的经历全部讲给这位天女听。“やま是在中秋那一天，到月亮上来的，”他说，“于是我也在中秋的夜晚驾车出发。”

“可是，”天女说，“从凡间到天界需要一天一夜，他到达的时候，已经是十六夜了。而这里是十四夜的月亮，除了我以外没有谁会在这里。”

“这不可能，”贵族说，“所有的事情我都做到了，用蜃壳烧成的灰涂满车轮，用红珊瑚镶嵌车壁。我的马车在空中行走，我穿过星河，向着月亮的方向才一直来到这里。”

“那么你往车轮上涂抹蜃灰的时候，是按着晷影的方向去涂的吗？”天女问。

“我不记得了。”贵族说。

天女叹了一口气。“回去吧，”她说，“你一定是逆着晷影的方向给车轮涂上了蜃灰。经过一天一夜，你后退到了十四日的夜晚。这里没有你要找的人，你还是回去吧。”

可是贵族很坚决。“我花了很久才来到这里，”他说，“我找到了蜃壳做的匣子和红珊瑚，穿过了星河，选择了月亮的方向。我要留下来，找到去十六夜的月亮的方法。”

“但普通人不能一直留在月亮上。”天女说，“更何况也没有人知道该怎么去十六夜。请你回去吧。”

“我不会回去的。”贵族说，“我想见他。”

“无论如何都不会回去吗？”天女问。

“无论如何都不会回去，除非找到他。”贵族回答。

“那么，请你做我帮忙捣药的兔子吧，”天女说，“这样你就能留下来了。”

“我能留下来，直到找到他吗？”贵族问。

“直到找到他。”天女回答。

贵族向她道谢。他走到庭院门口向外望去，周围都是袅袅的云雾。十四夜的月亮已经完满得接近一个饱满的圆盘，光辉丰盈清绮。桂花的香味在空气中徐徐散开。

他的少年在十六夜的月亮上。他站在那儿，望着天空，等着月亮落下，等着月亮升起。

月亮更加明亮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原故事出处如下
> 
> 薮光：《黑碗》
> 
> 高圭知：《浦岛太郎》
> 
> 岛凉（前半段）：《竹取物语》
> 
> 人物设定出处如下
> 
> 中岛裕翔：《源氏物语》
> 
> 山田凉介：《竹取物语》
> 
> 有冈大贵：《桃太郎》
> 
> 伊野尾河童：大概是“日本妖怪传说”吧
> 
> 完全计划外的一篇
> 
> 查资料的时候忽然觉得“中岛裕翔真是太适合演光源氏了以后有机会能演一次就好了”
> 
> 那么“山田凉介一定是辉夜姬了又美又甜”
> 
> 然后觉得“有冈大贵真是非常适合演桃太郎的儿童剧太可爱了”
> 
> 已经过了0点，这个时候，日本的他们说不定已经去神社初诣了吧
> 
> あげおめ
> 
> 🎊


End file.
